lolirockfandomcom-20200222-history
Talia
Talia is one of the three main protagonists of LoliRock. She is the Princess of Xeris and a member of the LoliRock band. She became best friends with Iris and Auriana since they chose Iris as the vocalist. Appearance |-|Civilian= Talia has waist brown hair with straight bangs, dark skin, and amber eyes. She wears a white and dark blue striped top with a blue jacket rolled up at the elbows, tan shorts with a blue sash belt and brown shoes with gold buckles. |-|Magical Dress= After she transforms, she has light blue hair and it reaches her knees. Her magic gem symbol is a blue rhombus. Talia's magic crystal is located in her bracelet. She wears a blue and white strapless dress and cardigan with blue boots and white and blue gloves. |-|Others= Coming Soon... Personality Talia is the most serious of the group of friends, but kind. She doesn't fool around when Iris and Auriana are in trouble. Talia is active and bossy when needed. She is always focused and concentrated in missions and tries to teach her friends new spells to be prepared in battle. Talia is also very intelligent. She also has a deeper, sadder side to her. She is always there when her friends need her the most. Abilities and Equipment Talia is a natural born spell caster. Among the girls, she is the most proficient with magic showing discipline and patience. Being a royalty of Xeris, she is well versed with different spell books and has brought quite a number when they moved to Earth. Talia is also a good mentor to Iris especially when she was just new to using her magic Talia wields the Wand of Xeris, being able to use it both in offense and defense. She is capable of enchanting it with Crystal Sabris to form a double-edged bladed staff. She also has her staff of Xeris. Talia also uses the keytar or sometimes guitar, along with vocals in the band LoliRock. History Pre-Series Talia was born in Xeris to the queen and king of that kingdom, making her a princess. When Talia was young, she didn't take training her powers seriously and instead liked to enjoy herself. She also has an older sister named Izira, making Talia the second born princess. When Gramorr started to take control over Ephedia, everyone was worried but believed Izira would be able to defeat him due to her immensely strong magical abilities. Due to this, Talia believed that there wasn't anything to worry about, until the day where her life completely changed. One night, Talia tried to sneak away to attend a Crystal Lights festival, but her sister had soon caught her. Izira warned Talia that it was dangerous for her to leave and told her to take training her powers more seriously. Talia, however, ignored her claims, believing Izira would defeat Gramorr and everything would be alright in the end, although, Talia's parents were never shown. Izira eventually allowed Talia to attend the festival after she promised to train harder. Izira also allowed Talia to take her Medallion with her to the festival and she had soon left. However, unknown to Talia shortly after she was gone, Gramorr had attacked and with her powers greatly weakened without her Medallion, Izira couldn't defeat Gramorr and was taken prisoner while also completely destroying their home. Talia eventually returned and was shocked by the destruction, Talia called out to her parents and Izira but soon found Gramorr. She hid from him and overheard him saying how easy it was to defeat her family. Talia was left devastated by the news and it finally made her change her ways. Ever since that day, Talia became disciplined and focused and has trained hard for years while also looking after Izira's Medallion in hopes to one day find her and defeat Gramorr for good. At some point in her life, Talia met Auriana, the Princess of Volta where they joined together and went in search of Iris, the Princess of Ephedia, who was sent to Earth when she was a baby. Their quest is for them to find her and train Iris to properly use her powers and recover the Oracle Gems from her mother's crown and once they have fully trained and mastered her powers, along with finding all the gems, they may return to Ephedia to defeat Gramorr once and for all. In order to find Iris, Talia and Auriana had decided to form a band in hopes to find her due to the fact that one of Iris's powers mainly comes from her singing voice. Once they finally found her, their quest had truly begun. Series |-|Season 1= Coming soon... |-|Season 2= Coming soon... Sightings Iris Magical Abilities Like her friends, Talia uses Crystal Magic. Being the most proficient of magic in her group, she holds the most knowledge of different spells and their uses. She also uses her wand at the last of the fight along with Iris and Auriana. Transformation Sequences Trivia *She and Lyna are the oldest in the group. *Her magic crest has the symbol of Xeris, the diamond. *She is the only Princess to use a swear word that is non-Ephedian. *She is the third princess to be turned evil as seen in "Dancing Shoes". The first being Iris in "No Thanks For The Memories" and the second being Auriana in "Wicked Red". *Character designer Bertrand Todesco originally started Talia with a black girl and an Asian girl with typical hairstyles, but later changed his mind. *Taila's character references were French fashion blogger Betty Autier and African-American actress Amber Stevens West. *Talia is voiced by Ashleigh Ball, who also voiced Rainbow Dash (and Applejack, using Rainbow Dash's voice) in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, as well as Mary Test in Johnny Test, Blythe Baxter in Littlest Pet Shop and Crick in the other musical show Beat Bugs. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Xeris Category:Talia Category:LoliRock Category:Heroes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Magical Princess Category:Allies Category:Ephedia Category:Major Characters Category:Main Characters